


“First Date”

by lunasmena



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, they're too adorable, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasmena/pseuds/lunasmena
Summary: It is Valentines Day and Cinder and Kai are finally having their first date.
Relationships: Kai & Linh Cinder, Kai/Linh Cinder
Kudos: 9





	“First Date”

Kai stared back at his image with satisfaction. He was wearing a simple button up shirt with a tinted peach color. The shirt was complimented with gold embroiders on the collar and sleeves, which stood out perfectly when matched with his jet-black shoes and bleached jeans. The outfit was not what he was used to, but it was not out of his element either. It was comfortable, and just the right thing for the occasion.

After the revolution ended, he often fantasied about his and Cinder’s first date. Of course, he didn’t expect that first date to have taken so _long_.

But he wasn’t upset at the amount of time it took for them to finally be able to plan something together. In the two years following the revolution, they had only seen each other twice. And during that time, both of them were ingulfed with responsibilities. There was so much to do to be able to recover from the mess Levana had started. And now, just four months after he proposed, they were finally having their first date. On Valentine's Day. Cinder was finally free from the many stresses she had to undertake, and Kai was available for the night. It was finally the right time.

Kai left the dressing room behind and went down to the elevator. They had agreed to meet in the Palace Gardens, where Cinder had prepared a picnic just for them. He couldn’t help but feel pure joy as he made his way out of his quarters and down to where Cinder was waiting for him.

He finally reached the garden’s entrance in the south wing and stepped through the door. As soon as Cinder reached his vision, his jaw dropped.

Surprisingly, she wasn’t wearing her signature cargo pants and white blouse, like he had assumed she would, but she was still wearing something so incredibly her. She was dressed with a translucent red blouse and white pants, paired with boots the same color with a black heel and laces. Her hair, as usual, was put up in a ponytail, but with a white ribbon making a bow. Courtesy of Iko, he presumed. But there she stood, with her ever-confident stand and the air blowing her hair back, gazing at him with her golden eyes and bright smile. Kai felt his world stop.

_Stars, she looked beautiful._

He didn’t register Cinder taking steps toward him until she was only a few feet away from him, and he the hurried towards her as he gained back focus. He reached for her and pulled her against him, while she put her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his cheek. Cinder then pulled back and cupped his cheeks, staring into his eyes as intensely as he was into hers.

Cinder couldn’t help but laugh. “Hey.”

“Hi,” he managed to get out, before laughing together in sync.

“Are you ready to see what I prepared?”

“Ready when you are.”

Cinder reached for his hand and they walked around the gardens. It was as beautiful as he had always known it to be, but it looked especially beautiful tonight. He guessed it was because he had Cinder by his side this time.

When they reached their destination, he felt foolish yet unsurprised for gasping for the second time.

She had set up a white picnic matt surrounded by cherry blossoms, with fairy lights decorating their stems. On the floor, he could see their two plates with their matching wine glasses, along with napkins on the side in shape resembling a swan. There was also a golden tray in the center, holding three lit candles.

“Iko helped me with everything. I could have never done anything like thi-”

Kai took her hands in his. “It’s perfect, Cinder. Absolutely perfect.”

“I am glad you like it,” She sighed, laying her head on his chest. “It was exhausting to put up.”

Kai laughed. “Well, it was worth it, wasn’t it?”

Cinder looked up at him and rolled her eyes shortly before capturing his lips. He responded immediately. Her hands traveled from laying on his chest to around his neck, yet again entangling her fingers in his hair. He picked her up the ground then, and twirled her in circles. Kai could feel her giggle against his lips and see her feet flying from the corner of his vision.

As Kai put her down, Cinder broke the kiss and looked into his eyes with a bright smile on her lips. “Yes. It was.”

**Author's Note:**

> Since I am still working on my other fic, I wanted to write something small for Valentines Day. I hope you enjoyed it. I know its extremely short, but I just think it’s adorable.


End file.
